Circuit arrangements, in particular power converters of a drive arrangement of a vehicle, comprise electrical or electronic components which generate electromagnetic interference fields during operation of the circuit arrangements. These circuit arrangements furthermore comprise further electrical or electronic components which respond sensitively to electromagnetic interference fields, for which reason said components are provided with individual electromagnetic shields for protection from these interference fields. However, this procedure is complicated.